Cancer is one of the leading causes of human death in the western civilization and often linked with difficulties regarding its diagnosis.
For example, prostate cancer is one of the leading causes of cancer death in men but is a heterogeneous disease that is difficult to diagnose. Predicting the course that an individual tumor will take is almost impossible. The current state of diagnostic prostate cancer markers is essentially based on different isoforms of prostate specific antigen (PSA) and on the whole is not sactisfactory in terms of false negatives and false positives. (1-4). Recently, various alternative molecular markers have been suggested from body fluids or prostate tissue (5-11). At least three different subclasses of prostate cancer have been identified that seem related to tumor grade, incidence of recurrence, and metastases (12). Fatty acid synthase alone defines distinct molecular signatures for prostate cancer (13). Yet, there is urgent remaining need for more elaborate and reliable therapeutic and diagnostic parameters to characterize patients according to their risk of progression to develop novel appropriate multimodal therapy strategies for improved individual cancer control (14-16).